The Gypsy Queen
by LiliannaShihoin
Summary: 'All my life, I've been a gypsy. From when I was brought into this world to now. Except...They are telling me that I'm a princess and my mother was the queen. I didn't believe at first but after being proven wrong, I had to accept it. Now, I'm being crowned queen and I have no idea what to do...'


"Capture her!" The king yelled as the sounds of metal clanking echoed through the stone passage. Panting could be heard as Theodosia clutches the bundle of joy that caused this chase. She jumps behind a door before the guards run past, the sounds of metal armor clanking disappearing. Theodosia sighed as she tearfully walks out another door, leading her to the outside world.

"Theo!" A woman whispered as Theodosia tip-toed to a cottage across the river. She hands the sleeping child to her best gypsy friend, Lavinia. Lavinia brushed the baby's hair, before placing the child in a make-shift crib.

"Theodosia…You don't have to go back. You can stay here with your child. Raise her. Teach her. Cherish her."

"Lavinia! You know if I stay I'll be putting you and my baby in danger!" Theodosia breathed, still regaining her breath. Lavinia sadly nodded, holding her hands with hers. A rogue tear escapes Lavinia's eye as Theodosia looks back at the castle.

"I should go. Stephen would soon start coming after me if I don't surrender to the guards." Theodosia started to make her way over the bridge before remembering something. She rushes back into the cottage, clipping a necklace around the baby's neck.

"What's that?" Lavinia asked.

"A necklace my mother gave me before I was sent to be married to Stephen. The gypsy life wasn't easy and soon she'll know that."

"She still doesn't have a name, Theo." Theodosia sadly smiled before kissing the baby's forehead.

"Goodbye, Lilianna." Shouting could be heard as the guards neared the cottage. Lavinia hid the child before they busted in, taking Theodosia hostage. She screamed and shouted, telling Lavinia to make sure Lilianna knew her story. Tears ran down Lavinia's cheeks as Theodosia was carried for her execution.

A decade has passed since Theodosia's death and Lilianna has started to grow into a rambunctious gypsy. Only ten years old and she started making a name for herself, 'The Vixen.' Lilianna would always play the village boys for their money for a kiss in return. That's how she would make a living to help Lavinia with their expenses. Lavinia soon found out about Lilianna's antics and disciplined her; explaining that gypsies don't work that way. Lavinia soon taught Lilianna how to dance, sing and play the ukulele for her to make a better living when Lavinia passed away.

"Lavinia! Lavinia! Watch this!" She does a cartwheel straight into the river, soaking her attire. Lavinia chuckled as she picked the child up, drying her with a warm towel.

"That's great sweetie, but you need to be more careful," Lavinia warned, pulling the leaves out Lilianna's hair. She giggled as she pulled out a bag of gold, handing it to Lavinia.

"How? When did you?"

"I sang for this family and they said I had a pretty voice so they paid me to sing another song!" Lavinia sadly smiled, hugging the wet child.

"What's wrong, Lavinia?"

"Nothing…You are just like your mother. Strong, Beautiful and Talented." She whispered.

"What about my papa?" Lilianna asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. Lavinia sighed, pulling Lilianna on her lap.

"Your father…is a strong man but extremely dangerous. I never want you to go to the palace. "Lavinia warned, dressing the child in a bright yellow nightgown, tucking her into her bed.

"Goodnight, Lavinia!" Lilianna whispered before a knock echoed through the cottage.

"I'll get that. You go to sleep." Lavinia whispered before closing the bedroom door. Crying could be heard as Lavinia rushed around the house, the pitter-patter of her sandals hitting the wooden floor.

"Hush now. You're safe. No one is going to get you." Lavinia cooed, patting the of a child around the same age as Lilianna. Lilianna creaked open the door as she was greeted with silver hair.

"Lavinia? Who is this?" Lilianna asked happily. She always wanted a sister, but Lavinia was never able to have a child.

"This is your new sister, Selina. Selina's parents are being moved and they asked me to raise her as my own. I hope you two get along." Lilianna smiled, hugging her new sister. Lavinia smiled sadly before collapsing to the floor. Lilianna rushed over to her caretaker before bursting into tears; Selina soon joining. They were left alone. Without a Guardian. That's when Lilianna decided to take care of Selina, no matter what.

* * *

"Lilianna! I got a huge sale and earned some gold today!" Selina yelled, her silver hair bouncing. I smiled as Selina placed the bag into my coarse hands. It was enough to cover two weeks of expenses. Selina never liked being a gypsy, like I was. She always said 'I'm engaged now. I shouldn't be showing any skin to someone other than my lover.' I sighed, picking up my ukulele, adjusting my outfit.

"Are you seriously going out again?! You earned enough money for now…" Selina whispered, hugging my bicep.

"I know. I just want to be cautious since the village kids come here for food sometimes. Times are tough here in Awol, Selina." I smoothed my hair as I made my way to the town's square. Selina sighed, closing the cottage door.

"Lilianna!" a meek voice yelled. I turned my head to face Vermilion, one of the village girls.

"Hey! How's my little Ver?" I asked, ruffling her curly red locks. Vermilion smiled, pulling me to the town square.

"I'm fine. Can you dance for us? Pretty Please?!" She squealed, attracting all villagers over. Their whispers and mummers were coherent to my ears.

'Is that the Vixen?' One asked.

"Yeah, she's been doing this for eight years' Another one answered. I smiled slightly. That nickname has gotten old and I'm used to it.

'Didn't you hear that she might be King Stephen's Daughter?' My heart stopped as they kept whispering.

'It's possible. The similarities are uncanny.' I sat on the barrel, my mind filled with thoughts. Scrambled thoughts.

"Lilianna, what's wrong?" Vermilion asked once again. I nodded my head, explaining that everything was fine. Standing up, I began my usual dancing ritual. People started cheering, whistling, clapping and singing. I enjoyed being a gypsy. It wasn't easy but it's fun. Being able to do what you love for work.

"Woah! Is that Prince Derek?! And his father, King Nathaniel II?!" I stumbled as I moved out of the way for the royals to pass through. Everyone else copied. Awes and mummers filled my ears as the king's gaze caught mine.

"Bow your head, Vixen!" Someone yelled, pushing my head down. I yelped as the royals went off to the castle. I shoved the person off me as someone grabs my wrist, yanking me to an alleyway.

"Ouch! What the hell, Damian?!" I whispered, pulling my wrist back. Damian is my job finder and little brother. He doesn't live with me ever since he got married to his wife, Valkyrie.

"You have another request." He plainly replied, pulling out a scroll. I read it, making sure there wasn't any catch.

"This person wants me to assassinate a King and his Queen? Why?"

"He's heard that you're the best in Awol and this King has done horrible things."

"Every King does!"

"This King sold the village children in order to keep his son!" I stood there silently. Damian sighed, continuing, "Are you in or not?"

"I'm in. Tell Vermilion and Selina I'll be back by tomorrow. This job is in the Kingdom of Obura." He nodded, leaving the alleyway. I sighed deeply, sliding down the stone walls of the house. As much as being a gypsy was fun, sometimes the money doesn't make the cut. I remember being an assassin ever since I was twelve.

I got up, making my way to Selina and I's cottage, being extra careful that she doesn't wake up from her beauty nap. I creak open the window, crickets chirping as grabbed my clothing from the kitchen table.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, taking out the accessories from today's festivities. Getting dressed, I change my sandals for men's boots. I needed them to think I was a man. Although the clothing wasn't very convincing. I arm myself with my blades and slowly made my way to Obura.

* * *

I took a sip of my water before I dropped the bottle, emptying the contents. I scrambled to the side, hoping no one heard but that was very unlikely. I slipped into the castle with ease as I approached the bedroom of the King. I stared at the sleeping royals before slicing the Queen's Throat, making sure she kept quiet. As I went for the King, he opens his eyes, just staring at me.

"Someone sent you, right?" He asked, getting comfortable in his bed. I nodded before he closed his eyes, "I guess it was my time. May I ask for the name of my assassin?"

I nodded. I never was cold-hearted or evil. I did this for my family and the village children.

"My name is Lilianna." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Lilianna" My movements waver as I plunge my katana into him. Blood splattered on the bed, walls, floor, and even the ceiling. I panted, tears flowing down my cheeks as I make my escape.

"The king and queen have been killed!" A palace guard yelled. I ran as fast as I could to the nearby river. I need to wash off the blood. I hopped into the cool body of water, staining the purity of it with blood. Sighing, I started to make my way back to Awol. It was morning and I didn't want to worry Selina and Vermilion.

"There he is! The assassin! Get him and make him pay for King Edward and Queen Maria's death!" I glanced back before running to Awol. I never thought that they'll be this quick. I ditched my Katana back at the river since it'll only slow me down.

In no time, I made it to the border of Awol, ducking behind one of the larger carts. Controlling my breathing was hard since it felt like I ran a marathon. After a few minutes of uncontrollable breathing, I made my way to my cottage to start a new day. On the way, I bought some dry clothing, making sure I don't catch a cold.

The mummers and whispers of the town's people followed me as I was greeted to four palace guards in front of my cottage door.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" I asked, smoothing out my outfit, the little gold bits dangling from my sheer headwear.

"We are here for Lilianna Evelyn Shihoin. Have you seen her?" One guard asked.

"I am the Lilianna you're looking for. What do you mean Shihoin? I don't have the last name and certainly not one under the King's name. "I answered before they pushed me to the wall, detaining me.

"You need to come with us, Princess."

"Princess?! What on earth are you talking about? I'm just a gypsy!" I yelled.

"We'll explain when we arrive at the castle." I sighed as I let them push me. Selina runs out of the cottage, trying to loosen the guard's grip.

"Let go of my big sister!" She yelled as she was pushed onto the dirt path. Anger boiled as I kick and scream. They hurt my sister and I am going to make them pay.

"Selina! Watch Vermilion and make sure Damian doesn't get involved." I screamed before her silhouette disappears, meaning that we are nearing the castle.

Horns and drums were heard as I saw the royals from yesterday. They glared at me with disgust as they bowed.

"I'm presuming that you are Stephen's Daughter?" King Nathaniel grumbled before pushing his son towards me. The guard sets me down as Prince Derek kisses my hand.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong girl. I am no princess. I'm just a gypsy trying to live her life to the fullest." I replied before swiping my hand back. I wiped my hand on my skirt, scowling.

"Isn't your mother, Theodosia?" He asked, opening a scroll.

"Yes? How do you know that?"

"She was the King's Wife." I stared at them wide-eyed and confused. There is no way my mother was the queen. Lavinia would have told me. Unless…

"What business do you have with me? If it's not about how my mother died, then I am leaving." I announced, taking a small step back. The guards from before blocking my exit as King Nathaniel continues.

"Since Theodosia is your mother biologically and you have King Stephen's blood, that means you're now the Queen of Awol."

"What?"

"You heard me, Queen Lilianna." Everyone bowed as I started to feel overwhelmed.

"This can not be happening. I have a sister! I have children to look after! What will happen if I don't support them?!" I screamed, getting ready to make a run for it.

"They'll be fine. Besides, you need to run the throne. Your Father- "

"What about him? If he didn't care about me then, why would he care for me now-?"

"He's deceased." I stood there in silence, the gold bits on my headpiece dangling in the wind. I felt my heart throb just a bit as a singular tear escapes my eye. I wiped it quickly, hugging myself for protection.

"How did he-?"

"Natural Causes." I nodded, turning my head to the citizens. They were all so happy. Not one of them knows what happened. I couldn't let them be sad. Not one.

"I'll do it," I announced. He stared at my attire, more at my exposed stomach and sheer material.

"We need you to change into something more appropriate for the crowning." I shook my head in agreement as he led me inside. Maids started to surround me, taking my hands as they lead me to an empty bedroom. I started to freak out as King Nathaniel just gave me a thumbs up. I sighed dreadfully as the doors shut closed, the maids doing whatever with me.

* * *

A few minutes of chaos and tight corsets, I was fully dressed in a ball gown. Red like a rose with beautiful silver patterns. My shoulders were bare as the dress was an off-shoulder model. The neckline plunging just above where my breasts touched each other as the lace was there to cover it up. The shoes just as red as the dress made me look like a real princess.

There stood my newly found uncle, King Nathaniel, holding a silver crown that my mother wore half the time. I stumbled, getting used to the pointed shoes as he led me to a ballroom full of people.

"How did you-?"

"I contacted them a few days prior." He answered, a smile forming as people clapped.

"That means my father died…"

"…a few days prior, yes."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" I whispered as he pinned half of my hair up, strands of it framing my face.

"We live in the Kingdom of Nogulia. That's a 3-day trip on the carriage and since you were out doing…stuff, it took an extra day to find and track you down." He sighed, pushing me in front of the throne.

Everyone began to quiet down as my uncle stood behind me as I kneeled, the way he told me to.

"Today, we will be crowning Lilianna Evelyn Shihoin, Daughter of King Stephen and Queen Theodosia. You may know her as the former gypsy named 'The Vixen'. I was handed an orb and a staff, its golden exterior glowing from the chandelier lights. My hands started to cramp and sweat as my uncle continued to speak about me and my backstory.

A pair of eyes caught my attention. They were a beautiful hazel with a glint of gold. They stared right at my timid blue orbs with such curiosity and superiority. I couldn't see anything else as more people pushed to be in the front. My uncle's voice was almost tuned out before I noticed he'd been calling my name multiple times.

"Lilianna Evelyn Shihoin. We now crown you, Queen of Awol. What do you have to say to your new subjects?" I stood up, placing the orb and staff on a velvet pillow before smoothing out my gown. I took a deep breath, my eyes wandering over the silhouettes of townspeople and royals.

"I guess that you've heard of me because I'm a rambunctious gypsy or because I've worked for you before. It's possible that you know me because I was a teacher or a baker. I just wanted to say that you don't need to treat me any different now that I found out about my royal lineage. I want to make this kingdom a safe and happy place. If you ever need me for anything, I'm here. For you and your family," I smiled as everyone clapped, the chatter gets louder as everyone went dancing or to eat.

"Hello, Queen Lilianna." A deep and raspy voice greeted. I turned around, my eyes meeting the same hazel ones as before.

"H-hello…How may I h-help you?" I stuttered, biting my rose-tinted lips.

"My name is William. I'm from the Kingdom of Obura." I felt my heart pound as my blood ran cold.

"O-Obura?" He nodded, eyeing me up and down. I took a deep breath, a smile forcefully plastered on my face, "What's your occupation? If you don't mind." I asked.

"Well…I don't think being a newly crowned king is an occupation." I laughed until he stared at me seriously.

"O-oh, I am super sorry, your highness" I bowed, my crown almost slipping off.

"It's fine. I just wanted to introduce myself to an old ally." He replied, fixing my crown. My gaze wavered as I had one question irking me in my head.

"Who was the previous King before you?"

"My father was Edward. King Edward."

"What happened to him?" I asked, my throat feeling dry.

"He, along with my mother has been assassinated yesterday. I will find the person responsible for killing my parents and I will make them pay." He announced it with such anger and resentment that I felt myself growing terrified.

"O-oh. Well, I think I hear my uncle calling, I-um It was nice meeting you, King William." I smiled nervously, clutching the fabric of my dress. He smiled at me with such loving eyes. My heart pounded with such ferocity that it made me blush.

"Goodbye, then…My Queen." He soon walked away, conversating with other party guests. I ran off to a mirror, checking my facial features to make sure I wasn't too flushed.

"Lilianna!" My uncle yelled.

'Wow, what irony…'

"Hi, Uncle! What did you need?" I asked, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I have great news for you and Derek! You'll both be betrothed in a few weeks and I'll be expecting the firstborn to be a boy."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me. You and Derek are going to be betrothed." He sternly announced.

"That- I-um- We're Cousins!?" I yelled, hugging myself.

"You just became Queen and you don't have a King to rule next to, and besides" He leaned into my ear, his disgusting breath smelled like booze and other fluids, "No one is going to listen to a Gypsy Queen." Anger began to bubble up, my blood boiling as I calmed down.

"It's fine. I'll marry your son and give birth to a beautiful baby boy." I whispered meekly. He smiled, patting back as he drunkenly walks back to the ballroom. I sighed, staring myself down in the mirror.

"Hey, Lils." A voice called, arms holding my shoulders. I felt all the color drain from my face as my cousin breathed down my neck.

"Don't touch me, my dear cousin." I snarled, glaring at him, the mirror shattering from my venomous gaze.

"We're betrothed now, so let's- "

"No! No, we're not! That was your father's decision!"

"Lilianna- "

"Stop…You and your father are leaving…Now!" I started to push him, poking my finger on his chest. He smirked grabbing both of my hands, pinning me against the wall.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your husband," I struggled as he used his free hand to muffle my screams and whimpers.

"Let her go!" A thud was heard as William knocked out my cousin, drawing in a crowd. I sighed as I hid behind William, my uncle pushing through the crowd. He stared at his son before pointing his finger at me.

"You! You did this to my innocent son! You harassed him and tried to do unprofessional acts with him!" My uncle yelled as everyone gasps. I felt my heart pulse with anger. I thought I would finally have a family. Someone who I can bond with. Someone with the same blood as me.

"She didn't do anything to your pathetic son, I did," William announced as he stood against my uncle. The tips of his ears red from the burning anger. As my uncle was ready to take on William, I stepped in front of him, earning a blow meant for William. Small droplets of blood ran down my nose as I called my newly found guards.

"No. You're the one that's leaving and that's final. I'm with all the bullshit that you have put me through this past day. Betrothing me to my own cousin? No way! Saying that I'm an incompetent Queen? That was the last straw! And now you're defending him from almost raping me?! I want you out of my Kingdom!" I shouted as the guards pulled both my uncle and Derek out of the castle. I sighed in relief as everyone went back to celebrating.

"You're really feisty, you know" William commented, using my head as a shoulder rest.

"Thanks," I pushed his arm off, leading him back to his carriage since it was getting late. His servant opening the door for him as he stopped in his tracks.

"I would like to get to know you better, Lilianna. How about you attend a ball that I'm hosting for my little brother, Erik? It's going to be his birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to help me out?" I stumbled at his words. This would be the first ball I'll ever attend as a Queen. I don't even know what to do or what to say.

"I-um I'll gladly attend! What do I…?"

"I'll send you a letter with the details and clothing requirements. Goodbye, My Queen." With that, his carriage door shuts, whisking him away to his kingdom. I sighed, heading back to the party that my uncle set up.

'I should probably send a letter to Selina and Damian. I probably worried them too much today.' As the party died down, guests flooding out the door as I bid them farewell. Waving at the last couple, I head straight for the room that the maids dressed me in, peeling off my accessories one by one.

I find some silky nightwear, collapsing onto the bed, scribbling furiously as the quill's feather shakes. I, soon sealed the letter with an envelope, stamping it with a wax seal. I placed it on the nightstand as my eyes began to feel heavy.

I gazed at the stars as my life as a Gypsy Queen began.


End file.
